Summer Vacation Disaster Prequel
by shokubu
Summary: Zero left the academy after killing Rido. However he didn't just left, he disappeared in thin air. It was like he never exist. Kaname searched for him and four years later he picked up a boy with unique silver hair and innocent lilac orbs.KanaZero. Also another chapter of Zero's situation before Koori met his dad.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I reach a writer-block i guess. So i need to throw out some idea to make my head clear again. So here a short one-shot of SVD prequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Kaname watched as his fiancé panicked; screaming at the chairman about her adopted brother.<p>

"What do you mean he's gone? He was just in his room yesterday and it was supposed to be us who left not him!"

The war with Rido had ended. As planned, Zero had killed Rido and Yuki turned back into a pureblood. Seeing as now the Kuran's biggest enemy was gone, the academy's purpose had come to an end so Kaname planned to take Yuki back to Kuran estate where they could build a new life and a new vampire empire.

However the next morning as they were leaving, the chairman came running telling Yuki that her adopted brother went missing.

There was no note, no hints, no nothing. Clothes all gone, gun taken and his scent in the room had disappeared. It was as if Kiryuu Zero had never existed nor stayed in the dorm. Even his school document and books had disappeared into thin air.

Kaname halted. It felt as if something like this had happened in the past but then brushed it off as nothing. Besides why would he worry about the prefect? His life was perfect now. His enemy was gone. Yuki was back as his and he had gained full control of the vampire association.

Kaname's brows furrowed. It was a lie. His life wasn't perfect. He felt a bit of a loss but couldn't understand why. When Kiryuu's disappearance was mentioned, his heart squeezed painfully.

Kaname was pulled out of his thoughts when another high-pitched voice joined Yuki's. "I meant what I meant. Zero is gone! It's as if he was never here; all his belonging including the picture I took of him are gone."

Yuki frowned. "What do you mean? Zero took his picture with him too?"

"No…" the chairman shook his head. He brought out an album from his drawer and opened one after another. There were a lot of pictures of the chairman and Yuki but none of them had the silver prefect in it. Yuki's eyes showed her confusion at first then slowly her eyes widened. "You understand now right? All the pictures that once had him in them are gone. Not taken but gone, disappeared. It as if he wasn't in the pictures in the first place."

"How could that be…? Zero is real! He existed!" Yuki argued.

"Yes…but—Kaname-kun?" Cross suddenly gasped, staring at the said pureblood. Seeing the surprised look on the chairman's face, Yuki turned too and she too gasped.

"Nii-sama…why are you... crying?"

Kaname touched his face, feeling the tears cascading down his cheeks. He couldn't stop crying and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why; just that his heart was filled with so much sadness and pain.

* * *

><p>Kaname stirred from his sleep and ran his fingers through his mahogany locks as he stared at the ceiling. It was a memory of the happenings of four years ago. After the incident he and Yuki left the academy and built a new live. Kiryuu's disappearance was still a mystery and there was still no news of his location but Kaname hadn't stopped the search for him. Of course it was a secret from Yuki since the girl started hating Kiryuu after receiving her full memory. Even the name 'Zero' had become a taboo in the house. Kaname didn't know why but ever since Yuki regained her memory, she started to get possessive and easily jealous. She would also punish anyone who got too near him and whoever mentioned Kiryuu around her.<p>

Kaname was brought out his thoughts when there was a knock at his door. He gave whoever it was permission to enter. "Good morning, Kaname. Are you ready?" though it was evening in the human world.

Kaname sat up. "To go where again?" he asked lazily.

"Aidou's party. Have you forgotten? You promised him you'll go this year." Takuma exclaimed.

Kaname sighed. "Why don't you just ask Yuki to go…? I'm too lazy to take care of that troublemaker again. Anyway I only said that to get him to stop brooding and whining on how unfair of me not going to his birthday party when I went to others."

"What are you saying Kaname? Yuki-chan is on a girl-time vacation with her human friend, Wakaba-chan. She'll be back in three days time."

Kaname stared at the wall. "Oh, I forgot." There was a moment of silence before Kaname jumped out of bed and left for the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a minute. Go wait downstairs."

Takuma left the room while Kaname took a bath and dressed up. Later, Kaname and Takuma left the Kuran mansion.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kaname finally got fed up from the crowd so excused himself to go to the washroom when really he was trying to escape the butt kissing nobles who thought they could make him theirs. Anyway, if you're wondering where Aidou was, he was out drunk having too many drinks.<p>

Kaname found himself out of the mansion and into the beautiful garden. The moon was full and the night was bright under the moon's shine. Kaname felt more comfortable strolling in the garden, breathing in the fresh night's air.

Suddenly he smelt something familiar but with slight different blood scent in the air before he heard soft sobbing. Curious, Kaname followed the sound, leaving the beautiful garden and entered a forest like area.

The sound got clearer as he got nearer. It was a child's voice however something felt wrong as he couldn't feel the child's presence nor could he determine whether the child was human or vampire.

Finally when he pushed through a bush, he found the child. The child was a boy, a toddler no older than four years old. As he got nearer, he noticed the boy was wearing foreigner clothes, Chinese maybe. It was white in colour and had a soft lilac stripe as its lining.

The boy still hadn't noticed his approach and continued to cry his eyes out as his small pale knuckles wiped his tears unsuccessfully. It was cute in some way.

He then noticed the boy's short silver hair, reminding him of a unique coloured hair belonging to a certain prefect. Kaname shook his head inwardly. He had to stop comparing everything to Kiryuu. Besides though the kid's hair was wavy, his hair style was more like his.

Finally, Kaname kneeled in front of the boy, brushing the boy's soft hair slightly. "Hey, are you ok?"

Upon hearing Kaname's voice and feeling the adult's touch, the boy snapped his head up to meet his in surprise. Kaname felt a jolt run through his heart when he saw the boy's teary orbs. They was lilac just like…

The boy tilted his head. "Who are you mister?" he hiccupped.

"… me? Erm… I'm not a bad person… believe me!" Kaname stuttered. "I'm Kaname… you can call me Kana…and you boy, what's your name?"

"Koori!" the boy chirped with a goofy smile. But the he gasped remembering something. "Ah! But mommy said not to say Koori's name to a stranger…" his eyes began to water again. "Mommy going to be mad at Koori!... hic…hic… uwah….!"

Kaname didn't know why but he panicked. He was used to children since he took care of Yuki while she was young but seeing Koori crying affected him much more than he thought. "Don't cry…" the pureblood said while caressing the boy's hair. "I'm not a stranger. I'm Kana… your mommy won't get mad."

The crying soon ceased. "Rea—ly" the boy peeked under his knuckles.

Kaname nodded and was presented with a dazzling smile from the boy. "I'm glad then. Thanks Kana-chan." The boy thanked.

Kaname raised an eyebrow to the addition of –chan in his name but ignored it seeing as the boy liked the nickname. "So… are you hurt anywhere?" Kaname asked, looking over the boy's small features. He saw one of the boy's long sleeves was rolled up with an angry red wound at his elbow.

Koori nodded and showed the pureblood the wound. "Make bubu go away." he whimpered.

Kaname almost squealed like a girl at the unexpected cuteness but he held it in. Collecting his composure; Kaname took Koori's arm and kissed the wound, making it heal before releasing the boy's arm.

Koori blinked in amazement and inspected his once injured elbow. "Are you a magician, Kana-chan?"

Kaname sweat dropped. What was that supposed to mean? Oh, yeah… people don't really know vampires exist. Believing it's better for the child to not know about vampires, the pureblood nodded his head.

"Wow, cool... Show Koori more, show Koori more." The child requested, clapping cutely.

Kaname couldn't help but to smile. "I will but first tell me… are you lost?"

Koori shook his head. "Nu-uh, Koori is on an adventure to find Koori's daddy."

* * *

><p>Kaname ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the sleeping face of the boy who he had found an hour ago. The child had fallen asleep on the way back to the mansion and Kaname had put him in his bed as the bed was big enough for the two of them.<p>

Koori was obviously wondering aimlessly without his parents' consent. In other words, Koori is now a missing child and perhaps somewhere out there his mother; frantically searching for him.

He wanted to send the boy home but the boy didn't know his address as he was four and had only learnt his full name a few days ago. He didn't know his mom's name or uncle's.

So, with no option left, Kaname had no choice but to bring the child back home. It was late so he thought maybe tomorrow he could take the child to the authorities. For now, Kaname yawned, 'I'll turn in for the morning.' The pureblood thought as he lay beside Koori and pulled the mattress to cover them both. Seconds later, his breath became even and he soon joined Koori in the sweet darkness.

* * *

><p>"Me… Kana…. KANAME!"<p>

Kaname groaned. "What?" he blinked heavily and glared at the idiot who had woken him up. It was Takuma and he looked pale. Kaname sat up.

"When did you have a son? Why didn't I know about it? Huh? Kaname? I thought we are friends…" Takuma began to wail early in the evening.

Kaname got up and smacked the guy on the head. "What the hell has gotton into you blondie?" Kaname screamed crankily. He was never in a good mood when awoken early. He even used loose words. Kaname messaged the bridge of his nose. "He is not my son."

Takuma gasped, looking at Kaname fearfully. "Don't tell me… you're a paedophile now?"

Kaname twitched and Takuma earned another smack. At the same time, Kaname felt somehow he had had the same conversation a long time ago.

"No! I found him yesterday at Aidou's compound. He's lost and I'm turning him to the police today. Got it? Now shut up with your nonsense. I don't need it in this early… Anyway, why are you here?"

"Nothing, Yuki-chan asked me to check on you… if you are chea…ting on her or not…" Takuma lost the will to talk any longer as he avoided looking at Kaname's eyes.

The pureblood cast his head down. "How long had she asked you to do this?"

"…About two years ago…When she started changing…" the air suddenly turned depressing. Everyone in the pureblood's circle knew Yuki had been a pain in the butt lately and that Kaname was feeling the stress of it. He felt trapped with Yuki's eyes watching him every time. It was like he was back in the days where he was the centre of attention after their parents' death.

Somehow he felt like he was missing something from the old days. His light.

"Kana-chan…" a tug pulled Kaname out of his depression. He turned to the boy who called for him. "Why is Kana-chan looking not happy?" the boy asked as his small knuckle rubbed the sleepiness out of his eye.

Kaname's eyes soften. He sat down on the bed and pulled Koori in his embrace, hugging him firmly. "No, it's nothing to worry about… Good morning, Koori."

"Em…'morning." The child hummed sleepily, almost dozing off again in Kaname's arm.

Takuma crossed his arms against his chest and leaned towards the sink as he watched a certain pureblood undress before undressing Koori. "Hey, Kaname… are you sure he's not your son?" Takuma began to ask.

Kaname carried the naked boy in the bath tub full with warm water and put him in before joining him. "Yes. Why?"

"Well… I don't know if you realized this yet but he looks like you when you were his age." Takuma, the ever best friend claimed.

"Really?" Kaname tilted his head as he stared at Koori's face while the boy was oblivious to the stares and continued to play with the bubbles. "Hm… I guess so."

"Is that all you can say? Anyway putting that aside, don't you think he has _'his'_ unique hair and eye colour?"

Kaname became quiet as he nodded. "Yeah… that was what I thought too at first…"

"Do you think Koori is _'his'_ child for chance?" Takuma asked, carefully as he watched every change in Kaname's face.

The air thickened. There was no respond from Kaname as the pureblood hung his head down, bangs covering his eyes. "I don't want to think that…" _because Koori said he doesn't have a dad..._

There was a moment of silence before Takuma broke it. "Another question though… Are you sure you are not a paedophile Kaname?" Takuma had to ask again. Seeing how he naturally took a bath with the other had him puzzled. But then again, why was he allowed to be in the bathroom too?

Kaname twitched and threw a shampoo bottle at the blonde, hitting him square on his forehead. The blonde noble groaned in pain, rubbing his poor forehead.

"Stop with that nonsense Takuma. It's just a force of habit so shut up. Anyway why are you in the bathroom with me, you pervert. Go out and search something for Koori to wear." The pureblood scolded. However he had to ask himself, _when was taking a bath with someone a habit for him?_ He didn't remember taking a shower with anyone before. Not even with Yuki when they were little. But somehow his body remembered the company of another in the tub.

"But you don't have anything that would fit him." Takuma whined.

"Search the attic. Yuki had the maid clean it last time and I remembered she had all my old clothes washed. I don't know if she put it back in the attic or not, just search. If not, then look in her collection room."

"Hai'" Takuma obeyed before leaving the bathroom.

When the blonde left, Kaname sighed tiredly. Why was Takuma being crazy today? It felt as if he was he was talking to Cross. Kaname hummed. Did something happen between him and Shiki or Touya? Maybe. Kaname shrugged before turning his attention back to Koori, washing the boy squeaky clean.

After the bath, clad in towel; Kaname took Koori out of the bathroom; back into his room and put Koori on the bed. He took another fresh towel and dried Koori's hair. "After this, what do you for breakfast Koori?"

Koori thought for a while before grinning. "Pancakes!"

"Ok." Kaname smiled back at the boy as he dried the boy's body next. When he got to the child's legs, he noticed three colours of strings of braid tied to the said boy's right ankle. Kaname touched and noticed the amount of power the accessory held. It was a protective charm and a strong one at that since it used an ancient spell.

"Koori, what's this?" Kaname asked, figured it would't hurt to ask the child though he doubted the child knew anything about it.

He was right when Koori answered. "It's not food, mommy said."

Kaname's sweat dropped and before he could ask another question, Takuma burst into the room with some clothes in his hands. He seemed to be sweating too. "Kaname, you won't believe what Yuki-chan had in her room." The blonde exclaimed as he dumped the clothes on Kaname's bed.

"A collection of my stuff and a shrine of me, I know. She started collecting two years ago." Kaname stated impassively as he looked through the clothes Takuma had brought.

"Oh, my God! How did you know? Don't you find it disturbing?" Takuma asked.

"I got curious one day and anyway Aidou's done the same too so whatever." Kaname replied as he picked up a white-blue sailor shirt and a short white shorts.

Takuma shivered. "Are you sure your fiancé is right in the head Kaname?" he had begun to doubt the pureblood princess's sanity for a while now.

Kaname helped Koori dress up. "She's my sister too. Don't say something like that… By the way, do I have anything on my schedule today?"

Takuma took out a PDA from his coat to check it. "Nope." he shook his head. "Besides paperwork, you don't have anything today."

Kaname nodded as he got dressed next. "I'm going out then." Kaname told him before ordering Takuma to tell the chef to make pancakes. Because Yuki had adapted to human life, the kitchen was always full of food. Kaname never really ate the food unless he craved for it so would have a meal with Yuki but as neither one of them could cook, a chef was hired.

After a while, they ate breakfast. Takuma joined them too. As they ate, they couldn't help but be charmed by Koori's cute antics and his obsession with apple juice.

After they finished, Kaname took a car and left the mansion. Of course Takuma, since he had nothing better to do, followed Kaname and Koori.

* * *

><p>At the police station.<p>

The police station was unusually crowded and Kaname had to drag Koori out of it as soon as possible when the said kid started to be friends with strange people. Man, doesn't this kid know _stranger danger?_

Outside, Kaname got into the back passenger seat with Koori. "How was it? Have you made the report?" Takuma asked from the driver seat.

"No, too many people." Kanname replied short.

"Oh… ok… putting that aside. I received a call from Kain-kun just now. He said he spotted Zero-kun."

Kaname's eyes widen. "When? Where?"

"Sometime around dawn. Somewhere around Aidou's mansion." Takuma reported.

"Why didn't he report it sooner?" Kaname raise his voice, startling Koori who in turn cried. Kaname realized his mistake and quickly gather the child in his arm, shushing him gently as he rocked the boy back and ford. "Shush~ don't cry. Kana-chan is sorry, ok? Kana-chan didn't mean to scream. Shush, Kana-chan is not mad at Koori. Please don't cry…"

Takuma stared in awe and worry. Awe for the fact that Kaname knew how to handle children while worry for Koori didn't stop crying even with all the coaxing.

"Please Koori, stop crying…" Kaname continued to whisper. Koori pressed his face in Kaname's shirt as if to stop his crying but he was still shaken up by the shock. He was hiccupping hard for forcing his crying to stop. "Ok, ok, how about I show you a bit of magic? You like magic don't you?"

Koori perked up, pulling away from the pureblood shirt and nodded his head. Kaname raised his left arm and Koori watched it as he laid his head on Kaname's chest.

The pureblood whirled his index finger but nothing happened but second later Koori saw the tissue box suddenly float and twirled around. His eyes beamed in curiosity and interest before he began clapping in joy. "Do more, do more!"

"Alright…"Kaname smirked as he looked around before using his power to lift the car in the air. Koori squealed in excitement while Takuma braced himself and looked around if they had a spectator. To their luck, there was none and of course Kaname must have calculated it first before doing something outrageous like this.

"Wow, so high!" Koori giggled.

Seeing Koori smiling back, Kaname's eyes soften and slowly he brought the car back down. "Feeling better now?" the pureblood asked. Koori nodded.

The car landed safely and Takuma sighed out a relief. "Please Kaname. Don't do that anymore."

Kaname ignored him. "You didn't answer my question yet."

"Oh, that… well Aidou-kun was making trouble being a drunkard ass."

Kaname sighed inwardly. "Aidou again?—"

"MOMMY!" Koori suddenly exclaimed, glued to the window.

The adults too followed Koori eyes but saw nothing, just silver hair that flutter because of the wind as the person got into a taxi.

Kaname's heart skipped a beat for no reason. "Takuma, hurry follow that taxi."

"Which taxi?" Takuma began to ask. For some reason, at that time a lot of taxi suddenly used the road Koori's mommy used.

Kaname frowned as he kept staring at the road full with taxis. Why can't he trance the presence of Koori's mom? It should be almost the same as Koori's but then again –Kaname's eyes shifted to Koori—the boy didn't have a constant presence. It kept changing from time to time, maybe the work of the charm.

* * *

><p>Seeing it was already lunch time, they stopped by a family café. They hadn't made the report yet but they'd go again after lunch. Kaname could use his connections to make the report faster but then again he didn't want anyone to know about how he picked up the child out of whim. The other's were going to think that Koori was someone special and were going to bother the said child, looking into his background. The protective charm on the kid wasn't there for nothing. Besides, he didn't want Yuki to know about this. She had been really possessive even if the other side was a mere child.<p>

In the cafe, Koori picked a table for four beside a window. Kaname sat beside Koori while Takuma sat in front of the boy. Kaname ordered a kid set with apple juice for Koori while Takuma ordered a rice omelette with orange juice and Kaname ordered only coffee.

"Your habits are becoming more human-like lately Takuma." Kaname said after the waitress went away.

"Human's are my specialty." Takuma answered back, proud with himself.

Kaname stared at the blonde as if he was an idiot before fishing out his cell phone when he received an email. It was from Yuki, asking if he had woken up yet. It's still early for him to wake up. He was going to reply back but then Yuki called.

Kaname excused himself and made his way to the rest room while Takuma begun entertaining Koori.

"Hello?"

"Nii-sama, good morning. Did you sleep well? Did I wake you? Sorry if I did but I need to tell you that I'm coming home tomorrow. Yori got to go back to work early."

"Ok, I understand. Do you need me to pick you up at the airport?" Kaname asked.

"No. I'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon; it's too early for you to be up. It's ok; I'll get home on my own."

"Ok…"

"Oh, I need to go now. Bye Nii-sama. I love you."

"'love you too." And the call ended. Kaname stared at his cell. Yuki getting home tomorrow meant his time with Koori going to end sooner than he thought. That was disappointing. He wanted to spend more time with Koori. Being around the child made him remember the light he had forgotten.

Light? Kaname blinked. What is he talking about? Why does he start thinking about something he had no recollection off? He had been like that for years now but ever since he met Koori, the thought came a lot more than usual.

Kaname walked into the men's room and washed his face. He looked into the mirror, staring at his image. Suddenly he felt a sting before a jolt of pain attacked his head. His feet staggered and he held onto the sink so that he wouldn't fall.

His ears started ringing and his vision started to cloud with static like when the television was out of service. Among the static, he saw hazily an image of a boy with wavy silver hair. He was crying and Kaname's heart arched at that.

He was saying something. Kaname strained his ears to hear it but he couldn't. All of sudden everything when back to normal but one sentence stuck in his head.

_"We'll meet again."_

* * *

><p>The pureblood returned to his seat and at the same time, their order arrived. Takuma thanked the waitress while Koori drooled at the sight of food.<p>

"Ittadakimasu." Both Takuma and Koori said at the same time before digging in their lunch. Kaname picked up his coffee and drank the bitter water.

"So, Kaname what did Yuki-chan say?"

"She'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh, that's bad…" Takuma uttered glancing at Koori.

"Hmm…" Kaname hummed before all conversation ended as they had lunch.

When they had finished their lunch, Takuma and Koori had their desert. Kaname watched Koori eat the treat worriedly.

"Why do you look like that? Are you afraid he will get sugar rush?" Takuma jokily asked.

"Yeah, all Kuran's can't really stomach sweet treats." Kaname answered. Even Yuki got drank on sugar sometimes and she sure hard to handle when she was like that.

"I don't know about Koori but why are you talking like he's a Kuran? He's not even one of us." Takuma questioned, worried. "Kaname, are you sure you're ok today? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine… Sorry my mind is a little groggy today."

"Hm'kay if you say so…"Takuma mumbled before getting back to his dessert.

After they finished eating, Kaname went to pay while Takuma and Koori waited outside. The pureblood came out a few minutes later. "What took you so long in there?"

"The counter lady was flirting with me. My apology… anyway where's Koori?" the pureblood asked when he noticed the absence of the child besides his friend.

Takuma whirled around, eyes looking everywhere. "Eh? He was beside me a second ago."

The pureblood raked his fingers through his hair, groaning. "So, you lost him? Gosh, I only left him with you for a few minutes and you lost him just like that? Aish!"—and the pureblood left the blonde in search for Koori.

To his luck, he picked the right road and he saw a glimpse of Koori disappearing around a corner. He caught up with the child, only to see the child was running away from three alley dogs, laughing. Shouldn't he be scared? Why is he laughing? Is he having fun or… "Sugar rush?"

One of the dogs was getting close, teeth bare in the air but before he got to sink his teeth in Koori's flesh, Koori made a big jumped and twirled around in air before landing on one of the emergency staircase. The child continued to giggling drunk before ascending the stairs and entering one of the open windows.

Where is he going now? Kaname thought before he realized he was the next victim of the angry dogs. Kaname snickered, looking down at the dogs as he released his aura, scaring the shit out of the dogs. He could care less about the dying dogs as he jumped on the said emergency staircase and went in to the same window Koori did.

Koori shocked him again when the child was playing around with lewd looking paedophile. While Koori was laughing, tickled by the man's touch, the man was breathing hard aroused. Urgh! Kaname face palmed. Koori why do you always make friends with strange people? Don't you have any stranger-danger sense? And how the hell did you end up in a paedophile's apartment anyway?

Kaname twitched when he saw the man tried to lift Koori's shirt. He used his power to hit the man unconscious and at the same time a lightning strike the man. Koori clapped his palms together, happily giggling as he found the lightning beautiful.

Seeing the man had gone 'asleep', Koori left through the door since the room already boring him. Meanwhile, as for Kaname, he walked towards the cribs black paedophile. The lightning was one of the charm's works. He was right when the charm was strong since the disgusting human was already dead.

Kaname walked away uninterested and when he was at the door; he flicked his fingers causing the corpse to turn into dust. "Now, where did Koori go?" he asked himself as he wondered around the apartment hallway.

The sound of small footsteps on the stair alert Kaname of Koori's location. He ran to the stairway and saw koori going upstairs. He followed until he reached the roof. He looked around and saw Koori was at the edge of the building, looking down to the street. He was going to fall if he leaned any further.

Suddenly the child waved his hand, a big grin on his face. "Mommy~!" he called before slipping. Quickly, Kaname caught the child before he fell. He held the child close to his heart and sighed in relief. His heart was still racing and his breathing was hard. Koori scared the hell out of him. He couldn't imagine if the child fell.

Kaname stayed like that for a while. His back was leaning to the rail, his head at the edge and Koori in his arms, between his legs. When his heart started calming up, he raised his head.

Lack of movement from Koori made the pureblood glanced at him only to find he boy was sleeping. "Mom—my…" the boy mumbled in his sleep. Koori must have already missing his mommy. He had been calling for her a few times already today.

He glanced at the road down, he remembered Koori was yelling and waving for his mom just now. Maybe his mom was still around. Kaname glanced around and had his eyes widened when he came in contact with a familiar lilac orbs.

"Zero…!" but the man soon disappeared in the crowd that Kaname had to ask himself if what he saw was an illusion.

* * *

><p>Kaname was dead tired when he returned to the police station. It was already late evening and Koori was still sleeping. So when he entered the police station, he had Koori in his arms. When he did that, they looked exactly like father and son.<p>

"Excuse me." Kaname began as he reached the counter.  
>"Yes, what can I do for you sir?" the lady in police uniform behind the counter answered.<p>

"Right, I want to file a lost child report."

"Ok," the policewoman said as she took some paper and a pen. "And where's the child?"

"Here." Kaname answered, stepping aside to show the police lady Koori's face.

The lady looked at him suspiciously. "Are you playing a prank, sir? If you do, it's not funny."

Kaname raised his eyebrow. "I'm not and I'm serious."

"Please sir, stop. Everyone can see that this child is yours. He looks exactly like you."

Kaname jerked backward. "Wait, I know he looks like me but seriously he's not mine."

The woman stood and crossed her arms in front her chest. "Sir, I have seen a lot of these cases lately. There a lot of men who come; leaving their affair children at the police station for us to return to their mothers. If you're one of them, I suggest you leave now."

"What? But, he's not mine."

The police looked at him suspiciously and to make matters worst, Koori stirred, snuggled into Kaname's shoulder more before mumbling in his sleep. "Dad—dy."

"Hm~ really?" the lady stared at him.

The air turned awkward for Kaname and since he was already dead tired, he chose to leave. It was not worth it to fight with the policewoman anyway.

Kaname stepped into the night and looked around for the car but he didn't see it where it was supposed to be park at. "Aish, where did Takuma go?" Kaname wandered around the parking lot but still didn't find the car so he took a seat on a bench at the park near the police station.

He fished out his cell phone and dialled Takuma's number but no one was answering. Kaname tried again a few times before giving up after getting the same answer.

He rested his back against the bench and reposition Koori so the boy wouldn't fall. Today was so crazy. He never had his heart beating wildly that many times in one day like it had today ever before. He guessed having his own child was going to be as heart nerving as this had been.

However it was fun to be around children and he felt so content the entire day compared to his usual day doing paperwork, attending meetings, going to parties and trying to please Yuki's selfish demands to monopolize him.

'_I wonder if I will one day have my own child too?' _he would have to forget about the dream though since he didn't know what his feelings for Yuki were anymore. He loved her but what kind of love was it. He had never been so confused before but ever since Kiryuu went missing, he began to doubt himself. Because for some reason there was an unexplainable feeling he had for the ex-prefect.

Suddenly, Kaname felt the pain again. His vision blurring, his ears buzzing and before he knew it he lost conscious.

"Please…-don't leave me." he mumbled.

Darkness clouded him and he was slipping further into it but before he was out, he felt a warm hand caressed his cheek.

"'Night, Kana-san… it's been a long day for you. Thank you—taking ca—my child."

'Wait! I can't hear you. Wait!' he thought as he fought for conscious. His hand shot up and grasped the hand on his check. It was soft and slender. It felt like Kiryuu's. "Ze—ro~" he sighed before he was completely out cold.

* * *

><p>"Kaname~ Kaname…" Kaname felt somebody shake him and call for him. He stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. His vision greeted the ceiling of his room<em>. 'I'm in my room?'<em> Kaname sat up and saw Yuki beside his bed, smiling at him.

"Good morning. I'm back." She said though it was evening. Well it's particularly morning for vampires.

Kaname nodded, hazily. He looked around. Koori? Kiryuu? Was it a dream? Was everything a dream? Kaname felt a sting of disappointment in his heart. It was all a dream…

"Come on, Nii-sama get up. You have a lot to do today." Yuki said as she walked towards the door. "I'll be in the dining room, come on freshen up." She said before closing the door and leaving.

Kaname stared in space. He was still getting the facts straight before finally he came to a conclusion that he had a nice dream and walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

He washed his face when a scent stopped his movement. He searched for it and found a small white lilac Chinese outfit. It was Koori's.

Kaname's eyes watered as he held the clothes to his chest. It was not a dream. He did meet Koori. He did meet Kiryuu. Kiryuu is alive. But… Kaname raised his eyebrow. What did he mean by _'my child?' I thought Koori didn't have a dad. _

A few years later.

Kaname smirked, looking at the present in his hand. _With this, we will all be together… as a family…_Kaname's smirk turned into a smile, a genuine smile filled with hope.

Entering the small house without the knowledge of the owner, the pureblood left the present at the centre of a small lilac-bluish bedroom before leaving as silently as he came in.

A minute later from the place he was hiding, he heard the house door being opened along with the voice of a boy. "Mom, I'm home."

"Welcome home, Koori." A familiar voice greeted back. A familiar voice of Kiryuu Zero. Kaname spent years searching and finally he found him. This time he was not going to let go, no matter what.

.

.

.

.

.

"Koori…what are you doing, still in you school uniform

"Sorry, I'll change later…" Koori said "Anyway mom…do you know what this thing is?" he asked, holding out the pentagon solid towards his mom. It was small, as big as his palm.

End….


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I reach a writer-block I guess. So I need to throw out some idea to make my head clear again. So here another short one-shot of SVD prequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Enjoy...

~*KaZe*~

The silence remained after Rido's body dissolved in thin air. A pair of lilac eyes staring in a daze before finally searching for the other strong presence around which was beside him, Kaname. His face cold and expressionless, even after the disappearance of the biggest threat; the enemy no longer alive… Zero stared at the pureblood thinking he could at least look relieved instead of his rigid posture which was present in front of his 'precious' sister.

Zero noticed Kaname opening his mouth to say something but the prefect was not going to allow this.

"Let's continue yesterday's conversation…" Kaname stayed silent, staring at the prefect blankly. "You got what you wanted. I want to leave." Zero continued.

"No." Kaname's lips twitched as he said so.

Zero scowled. "WHY?" he shouted.

The pureblood had no answer. Just like yesterday, he looked troubled. Is he remembering something? Is the seal wearing off? There's two ways for Kaname to break the memory seal. First was for him to taste the blood of his first child with Zero, the caster of the seal and other was the pureblood to be exposed in the presence of his own child with Zero in some period of time with an immense desire to remember.

It couldn't be the former. "Kuran…" Zero shifted his gaze away from the pureblood for a second, in thought before looking back at the pureblood. His heart beating faster in anticipation. "Kana-san…"

The name didn't trigger any recognition from Kaname but it did make him flinch. 'He still doesn't remember after all…' Zero sighed sadly. 'But why won't he let me leave? It should be favourable to get another pest out of Yuki's life.'

"Who—"

"No one." Zero retorted. "Anyway, why can't I leave?"

"Why are you so eager to leave me?" Kaname asked instead.

'Isn't it obvious? You chose Yuki and now are going to leave this academy with her to build a new life. I don't want to be the one to witness that.' Zero's eyes grew darker as he felt a sudden drag. "And why do you want me to stay?" Zero mumbled under his breath before lifting his gaze to the pureblood. "You seem to forget, Kuran. I hated you and I despised your kin! "Zero replied, glaring at the pureblood.

"Even though you're one of us now, not to mention the child you're carrying?" the pureblood's calm statement startled the prefect.

His face drained of colour, making him paler and his body shake terribly. He averted his eyes from the pureblood. "Wh—"

"Don't try to deny it, Kiryuu." Kaname cut him off as he reached towards the prefect. His slender fingers brushing against the prefect's smooth cheek. "What?" Kaname breathed out, his finger lingered down Zero's jaw, his neck, his shoulder before it rested on Zero's stomach. "Did you think you could hide it from me?"

Zero flinched. He pulled away and pushed the pureblood away. His breathe was ragged. "Wh—what are you talking about? I'm a boy! I can't conceive."

The pureblood smirked. "Sure…and here you are, pregnant."

Zero bit back his retort. He was in a speechless stupor. The silence lingered between the two. Zero gazed down towards the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "Stop it. Why are we even talking about this? Why do you care anyway? The child may not be yours!"

Suddenly in an instant, the air turned cold and Kaname grabbed Zero's hair, holding it tight as he pull the prefect closer to him, whispering dangerously. "Then, I'll make you abort it." The pureblood's hand was hazardously creeping towards Zero's abdomen.

Now panicked, tears trickled down Zero's eyes. His trembling left arm quickly protected his stomach while his right hand reached up, grasping the pureblood's arm which was gripping at his hair painfully.

"No… don't. Please… I've never slept with anyone else beside you." Zero sobbed.

Hearing the sentence, the atmosphere turned back to normal. The palm on his abdomen left and cupped his other cheek followed by the releasing of his hair. Kaname brushed Zero's tears away, caressing his cheek lovingly. "Shush… don't cry. I'm sorry…"

Zero leaned into the touch. It was rare for the pureblood to show tenderness towards him and when he did, Zero couldn't stop from feeling nostalgia and longing. The old Kaname was gentle. He loved the pureblood's gentleness but now it was rare to see it towards anyone except for Yuki.

He's leaving. He's going to leave with Yuki. More sadness clouded the prefect's mind and heart while tears continued to trail down. "Kuran…" Zero caught both Kaname's hand in his, his eyes gazing directly into the pureblood's wine orbs. "Who am I to you?"

Kaname pulled his hand from Zero's and looked to his left. "I don't know."

The silence caught up with them again. Zero bit his lower lip, cutting off his sob. "Am I just a pleasure outlet for you?"

"…" the pureblood hesitated.

Zero felt like he was going to cry again but seconds later he felt anger rising and he raised his voice. It must have been his hormones, the unstable mood swings. "Answer me, Kuran. If I mean nothing to you, why do you want me to stay? Why can't I leave? You worked so hard to get rid of me before so why are you doing this?"

Kaname sighed. "I don't need this right now."

"ANSWER ME, KURAN!" Zero was pissed now.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE CARRYING MY OFFSPRING! It's… my responsibility to take care of you now… and our child." Kaname's eyes showed his sincerity but Zero couldn't accept it.

'This is just like the conflict we had before we broke up. I can't let the history repeat again.' Zero lifted his lilac orbs to the pureblood. "Is that all…Your obligation? I don't need you! I can take care of myself and this child." Zero rubbed slightly at his abdomen.

The atmosphere became as heavy as the conversation. Disagreement was clearly showing on the pureblood's face. Somehow Zero was slightly happy he had caused some changes towards the pureblood's cold façade.

The prefect suddenly chuckled. "Ha… you never change Kuran. It's always responsibility first with you. I can't take this anymore…. Kuran, did you ever have any affection when it came to me?" Zero knew he looked pitiful right now but he didn't care. His pride didn't matter at this moment in time. He just needed the truth.

"…"

Why? Why doesn't Kaname have anything to say? He usually just retorts back with his smart ass, sarcastic reply. 'Why can't you just break my heart now and cut off any hope? Are you afraid if your usual treatment will harm the baby? Is that it?'

"How about Yuki? Do you love her?" Zero pushed his thought deep into his mind for a while.

Kaname bowed his head, staring at the ground. His reply came in heavy tone. "… Yes…"

The last string had finally broken; there was nothing stopping Zero now. "You chose her after all…" Zero mumbled under his breath. The ex-human closed the distance between him and the pureblood, his expression hidden. "I'm sorry, Kana-san. I'm leaving."

"No—!"

The tears made Kaname bite back his words but what made him speechless was not the tears but the smile Zero was wearing. The silver haired teen's heart was wrecked.

Zero reached out, caressing the brunette's cheek softly. "I know you don't remember… but a long ago I promised you, we'll meet again. We did. I thought this time I'll win your love but still I couldn't win over her." Zero gazed into Kaname's wine orbs and the other did the same.

"I love you, Kana-san." The silver teen leaned in and their lips met.

The wind suddenly blew hard and Zero pulled away. "This is a good bye, Kana-san." Zero whispered before he blew softly at Kaname.

"Wait~" the pureblood grew weaker and fell to his knees, his arms in Zero's as the silver teen supported him. He was losing conscious and before he was complete out, he called out. "Ze—ro."

The prefect went onto his knees and hugged Kaname's limp body, tightly. "Sleep now, Kana-san. When you get up, you'll forget everything, the fact you slept with me and the pregnancy. Forget everything about our relationship in the past six month."

~*KaZe*~

Zero stared absentmindedly into his room. His bag pack was at his side on the bed and his bloody rose strapped on his waist. He felt empty somehow and it was so quiet. It was strange to say he felt calm at that time.

Zero pulled out a picture of his baby's ultrasound. He felt warm looking at the picture as he rubbed his abdomen.

He put the picture away in his jacket before sighing and picked up his bag. He let his eyes linger around the room for a second before closing the door and leaving.

The affair with the pureblood started when Shizuka died. Kaname gave his blood to him to stop him from falling to a level E. The pureblood's intention was to keep Yuki's knight, his chess piece sane enough to do his job but he unconsciously created a bond between them.

Because of this, they were able to understand each other's feelings all the time. But even so, they continued to hurt one other due to Yuki's account. It was seriously a bloody and disturbing relationship one could say. It had gotten even more confusing when after all the torment, the pureblood would be so gentle in treating him and he responded in the same manner when the pureblood was in need for comfort.

Of course it was kept a secret but rather than saying it was friendship, they were just comfortable in each other's presence besides their daily fights. Sometimes, they just spent time sitting in silence, content with one another's company. Many events forced them to rely on each other and soon enough, Zero found out he was falling for the pureblood.

When this happened, Zero learned how to hide his thoughts to prevent them from getting to Kaname through the bond. But it didn't last long. The drinking session increased his desire for lust and other needs. One thing led to another and they slept together. He was the one who seduced the pureblood first so it was his fault.

The sexual affair continued behind Yuki's back as they couldn't keep their hands off one other. But reality finally caught up with him and Zero had to ask himself if Kaname loved him back or whether it was only physical. However before he got to ask, he got sick and discovered he was actually pregnant.

He stayed away from the pureblood for a while by going on missions. The stress built up and soon began receiving images, flashes of events he never knew of before. It was about a teen pureblood, Kana-san who was cursed to kill his beloved and Zero was married to said pureblood at the age of nine.

They had their ups and downs and in a month and a half into the pregnancy, Zero received all his memories. He was shocked to find Kana-san and Kaname were the same person. However the reason he left Kana-san was more shocking as it was because of Yuki being the pureblood's fiancée, ex-fiancée.

At the same time, he had promised Kana-san he would come back and he did though it being unconsciously. He also promised himself he would fight for Kaname's love. Yet, he lost even without a fight. Kaname loved Yuki and he picked her.

It was an understandable though. Kaname loved his sister so much; he would do anything for her. When he was cursed, he was so worried that he would kill Yuki. Kaname was under the belief that Yuki was his soul mate, thus sending her away to live with Cross. When he found she was not, he was so glad.

Kaname married Zero so that he could protect him from all the leaches and power hungry bastards who were trying to use him by being his legal guardian. It was a will of a good friend. Since Kaname couldn't become Zero's legal guardian by adoption since he was still young himself, he took the decision to marry Zero by vampirism law which no one could question him or said they were still so young.

It was his choice to seal Kaname's memory and it was his idea to let it be as it was after getting his memory to see if Kaname would choose Yuki or him without feeling the responsibility as his husband or being a good friend.

It was his loss after all. Zero stopped thinking about it when he arrived at the academy gate. He whirled back around and glanced at the moon dorm where Kaname's room was situated. Then he sighed.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing here?" he called out.

Aidou came out of hiding with a pout. "You're as sharp as ever. Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

Zero glanced over the blond. "I believe I asked you first."

"I'm just out for a walk and spotted you. There is no harm in asking, right?" Aidou spoke sincerely.

Zero nodded slightly and turned to the gate. "I'm leaving."

"Where? Why?" Aidou asked again, ignoring the fact he was invading the other's personal space.

"Away from here and not for any particular reason." Zero lied.

Aidou frowned and squinted his eyes at him. "You're lying. You are leaving because Kaname-sama chose Yuki-sama, aren't you?"

Zero flinched but he refused to show any signs he was troubled by it. "No—"

"I knew Kiryuu. You can't hide it from me. I knew you were in love with Kaname-sama." Aidou spoke so proudly.

Zero stared at the blonde as if he had said something outrageous and Aidou flushed. What Aidou said may have been true but Zero knew the blonde wouldn't notice this by himself. Aidou was not the kind of person who would notice something like that. It usually Akatsuki and Aidou would only know from his cousin.

Aidou huffed. "Alright, alright. Akatsuki told me a few months ago and I have been observing you. Also I knew you've been sleeping with Kaname-sama."

Zero flushed and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't peek on us, did you?"

Aidou stuttered and the red dust on his cheeks proved enough.

"EW… Aidou. Hentai!"

The colour on Aidou's face darkened. "I'm not. I just saw by… by accident." Aidou stumbled.

Zero let out a big sighed and turned his back. "I'm outta here." He said heading out the gate.

"Ah! Wait. Kiryuu…" Zero didn't stop. Aidou bit his lower lip and spoke up again. "I know you are carrying his child!" that got Zero to stop in his tracks. "I saw you at the clinic, having your check up." Zero whirled, lilac orbs wide in alarm.

"I've seen your report too. The proof… I never thought you of all people could get preg—" the prefect clamped Aidou's lips with his palm. His breathe was heavy.

They stood in silence before the prefect released the blonde and eyed him. "Does anyone else know of it?" Zero asked.

Aidou shook his head. "I was the only one who knew since I'm the only one who broke into the clinics' archive."

Relief shone in Zero's lilac orbs and Aidou continued to silently watch the prefect. "What are you so afraid of, Kiryuu? No one is going to harm your child even if the others knew."

"No. As soon as this knowledge is out, it'll be a death sentence for my child."

Aidou didn't understand. "Why?"

Zero piercing gazes shot through Aidou's blue orbs. "Don't you get it? I'm a hunter, Kaname's a pureblood. The child I'm carrying is a taboo child. He won't survive if anyone knew of it." Zero felt his eyes stinging as he gazed at the forest ground. "Beside if Yuki got a wind of this, she'll stop at nothing to make sure my child never sees the light." Zero exclaimed, trembling. She got him last time; he'll not let her get him this time too.

"What Yu—Yuki-sama got to do with this?" Aidou asked frowning with confusion.

Zero glanced at the blonde. He forgot. Years ago when he sealed Kaname's memory, it affected everyone else's too. Everyone who knew of him and the old Kaname had their memories altered. Anything about the cursed pureblood, the marriage and the fact Zero was the vampire hunter's president was locked away and replaced by fake memories.

Kaname's memory seal was hard to crack but not the others. The ones that had been affected only needed to have the desire to remember for the seal to break.

However till now, no one affected had the desire to remember anything as they didn't know anything was forgotten.

It was better if no one knew of the past. He could erase Aidou's memory of knowing about the pregnancy but something didn't feel right about it. Zero tapped his finger on the blonde vampire's forehead and muttered under his breathe. "Remember."

Slowly the blonde's eye lids closed and reopened. He stared in a daze for a moment before the light returned to his blue orbs. "ZERO!"

"You remember now. So keep the secret from the Kuran siblings." Zero reminded him before turning to the gates again.

"Wait." Aidou caught the prefect's wrist. Zero didn't turn but he let Aidou keep a hold of his hand. "At least tell me where you are going." Aidou finally released the silver prefect's wrist. "I'm still your friend, right?"

Zero hesitated at first but felt warm when Aidou still thought them as friends after what he had done. "China. That's all I can tell you now." Zero said while walking towards the taxi that had stopped in front of the gates just moments ago. In there, Dr. Shou's figure could be seen.

Zero closed the door after getting in and pushed the window's button down. "Thanks Hanabusa."

"For what, being an ass to you for the last few years?" Aidou joked.

"No. For keeping my secret to yourself."

"…" Aidou was lost for words.

"I know you'll keep it a secret. I trust you." Zero pulled out a small smile. "Well then," Zero spoke as the driver got ready to drive away. "Good bye, Hanabusa. Take care."

"Erm. You too."

Zero pulled a weak smile as the taxi drove away, leaving Aidou to stare into a distance as the taxi disappeared from his vision.

"Aish…Zero, why won't you believe in Kaname-sama's love?" Aidou shook his head before heading back to the Moon dorm.

~*KaZe*~

"Did you take care of everything?" asked the doctor trying to break the silence they shared on the way to the airport.

"Yeah, I erased everything that existed of me at the academy." Zero replied. "How about on your side?"

"Ichiru's body is already on its way to China, the record of the pregnancy is already burnt though the record seemed to be tampered with … and by the look of your face; you already knew who it was?"

"Yes, it was Hanabusa."

"Alright… erm… How did things with you and Kaname-sama go?" the doctor carefully asked while observing the silver teen.

"He didn't take my departure well and we had a little argument. He also knew about my pregnancy." Zero said calmly.

"He knew?"

"Yeah and he wanted to take responsibility over it but I declined." Zero spilled out. Somehow he seemed too calm, it was disturbing.

"… Are you ok with this?" the doctor asked.

Zero nodded silently. "He's in love with her and I'm just a burden he felt responsible for. I don't want to be the obstacle in his search for happiness anymore."

"…How about your happiness and your child's happiness? He's going to grow up without one of his parents."

"My happiness doesn't matter. I'm just happy with the memories…" Zero turned his head downwards. "And I know it unfair but I'll try to give my child as much… no! I'll give more love than any child could get from both of their parents."

The doctor looked away, helplessly. "If you say so, Zero-kun. If you say so…" he mumbled.

Zero rubbed his abdomen, smiling reassuringly at it. "I'm sorry my child. I'm a coward… but I love you."

Then it was silent again.

~*KaZe*~

It had been a month since Zero left the academy and started his life with the doctor and his family. The physician's family consisted of a wacky mother who always disappeared without notice, a doting father who was really alike Cross, an older brother who was studying in England and a younger brother who had a mind of a 5 years old when he was about the same age as Zero.

It was a bit hard to follow at first but later Zero got used to it and nothing much surprised him after that. The doctor's family ran a restaurant next door and Zero worked there as a payment for his stay.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'

Zero looked up from his book. The physician was standing at the door way.

"Shou-sensei, what is it?"

"Someone is here to see you. He's in the living room." The doctor said before excusing himself to make some tea.

Zero nodded before heading to the living room. Upon entering, he was greeted by hyperactive blonde.

"Yo, Zero. I came to visit." The blonde's eyes sparkled before noticing the bulge around Zero's stomach through his clothes. "Oh, you got fat."

'BANG!'

Zero glared at the blonde. "I dare you to say that again."

The blonde paled. "Cool it, Zero. I'm sorry!"

Zero put his gun away and sat down. "Sit."

Aidou didn't need to be told twice as he quickly sat down, on the opposite couch to Zero's.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"Like I said to visit." The grin returned to the blonde face. "I was in the neighbourhood for work."

Dr. Shou came in and served them tea and some snacks. After setting it all down, he excused himself again.

Aidou took a sip and felt himself relaxe from the taste and the smell of the tea. There was a moment of silence as Aidou busied himself with the treat in front of him.

"Ne, Hanabusa. What are you really here for? I know when you are lying."

"…" Aidou put down the cup while continuously staring at it.

"Come on, did something happen?" Zero urged.

Aidou glanced around. After a while, his eyes finally landed on Zero. "Well it's true I came here for work. It's not a lie. Yuki-sama ordered Shou-sensei back for duty. Also I came here to inform you something."

"What?"

"Well, you know Kaname-sama is engaged to Yuki-sama, right? Also that they are going to marry by the end of the year?"

Zero twitched at the mention of the two siblings' marriage but nodded anyway.

"Well, the marriage is postponed."

Zero gasped. "Eh? Why?"

"I don't know. Yuki-sama won't tell me and I can't see Kaname-sama. Yuki-sama has forbidden me."

Zero was silent. He felt uneasy somehow.

"Ne, Zero. Do you think something bad happened to Kaname-sama?"

The question startled Zero and was left staring at Aidou in return.

-6th month-~*KaZe*~

Dr. Shou left for Japan to check on Kaname and asked his mom, who was also a doctor, to take charge of Zero's pregnancy check-ups. He was afraid that the trip was going to be a long one.

By request, Dr. Shou kept Zero updated with Kaname's condition. The doctor was still unaware of the cause of the pureblood's sickness but he suspected it was an internal problem. The cause of the problem was lost on Dr. Shou for two months however finally one evening he got it.

'Rinne Rondo rang'

Zero picked up his cell phone and wondered who it would be calling so late in the night. He yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"He~llo?"

"_WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, ZERO?"_ someone was shouting over the line, waking Zero completely. Zero moved the cell phone away from his ear.

"What the heck?" Zero cussed and searched the caller ID. He was a little shocked to see it was a call from Dr. Shou. He never screamed before or rather he never got angry.

The line had gone quiet and only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. Zero moved the phone closer to his ear again. "Shou-sensei? Is that you?"

The other took a breather. _"Yes. Sorry for shouting so suddenly."_

"It's ok. Are you calm now? What happened?" Zero asked.

"_I'm calm now but I have to say you did something foolish, Zero."_

"… What is this about?"

"_Did you erase Kaname-sama's memory with your power?"_

"Yes." Zero replied and was rewarded with another shout.

"_ZERO! YOU KNOW YOUR POWER IS DANGEROUS. Why did you use it to wipe off Kaname-sama's memory? Why didn't you just seal it like last time?"_

Zero knew very well his power was dangerous. Since he was a child he restrained from using his power which could make the target disappear in thin air. There's no return or reverse when he used the power.

"I don't know why. It was on impulse. I wasn't thinking." Zero answered.

"Well, has it ever occur to you Zero THAT ERASING HIS MEMORY FROM THE START OF THE BOND IS LIKE SERVERING THE BOND? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED KANAME-SAMA."

Zero sobbed. He knew the normal him wouldn't have cried from being screamed at but the mood swings made him shed tears. "Sto—stop shouting at me. I know I—I was stupid to use my power at the time."

"_Ah~! Don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. Sorry, Zero, Don't cry."_

Zero wiped his tears. "I'm sorry… So what's happening to Kaname? Is he ok?"

"_No, he's in withdrawal. Sometimes he's ok and other times he would suddenly scream, trashing around and run around aimlessly."_

"Is he going to be ok?" Zero asked in concern.

"_No. he's going crazy. The bond is lost right now. He's searching for his mate but the thing is his mind doesn't remember that he's created a bond with someone. It's confusing."_

"…"

"_Zero… I know you know this. You're the only one who could cure him."_

Zero was silent. He wanted to help ease Kaname's pain and for sure he didn't want Kaname to end up crazy but the infant's aura could be sensed by others now and couldn't risk them finding out.

Besides, Zero clenched his hands till they turned white; he was not prepared to see Kaname right now.

"I know… but I can't do it…Sorry." Zero apologized and ended the line. He also pulled the battery out and cast it away before pulling the blankets over himself. Dr. Shou's words echoed in his ears.

Zero clamped both his palms over his ears and closed his eyes, wishing it away.

_-7th__month-_~*KaZe*~

Zero stared in a daze as his fingers played with the strap of his cell phone. Dr. Shou's words were still playing in his mind. A month had past but Zero still hadn't changed his mind. Dr. Shou told him Kaname was on medication now and most of the time, spent sleeping. If this continued, he would most likely go into a long sleep. This happened when the vampire metabolism defence system kicked in, to ensure survival while the body tried to heal whatever was wrong.

Zero leaned into the wall beside the window as the wind blew at him gently. It was calm but it felt so wrong. Maybe it was guilt.

The pregnant teen sighed and left the room. He took his coat and left the house. Wearing the coat, he walked down the hill leaving the restaurant and headed to town.

'Cling, Cling' the bell of a shop rang at the same time Zero opened the door.

"Welcome." The owner spoke as he lifted his head. "Ah, Zero-chin. It's been a while. How have you been? How's the little one?" the owner, an old Japanese man asked warmly with a big smile on his face. Kyou-san was an old man who helped Zero one day when he fainted because of the heat while he was taking a walk in the city. Kyou-san was really a nice man, he was a Japanese too so he had no problem speaking the language though he stumbled sometimes as he hadn't used the language for a long time.

He migrated to China a few decades ago.

Coming back, the Japanese man owned a music instrument here and sometimes let Zero play the piano. He may have left the piano for a long time but he still had the skill. The old man liked to hear him play so he didn't mind Zero playing once in a while. Besides he attracted customers.

"I'm ok." Zero smiled before he rubbed his stomach. "And the little one's been active lately, very active." Zero told him. Kyou-san knew of Zero's pregnancy but what he didn't know was that Zero was a guy. Though he was flat chested, people still though he was a woman. Why, Zero may never know but he heard some say he was a tomboy or androgyny. "Anyway, Kyou-san, can I play the piano?"

"Oh, go ahead." The old man gestured. "I'm going out for a while. Can you take care of the store too?"

"Alright."

"Thanks. I'll be back in 30 minutes." Kyou-san said before he left.

The store became quiet as soon as the old man left and Zero headed to the grand piano at the centre of the store.

He lifted the piano lid and took a seat. He fished out his silver cell phone from his pocket and flipped it opened. He hit the speed dial and put it to his ear, hearing the line ring.

"Hello?" Zero felt a jolt hearing the deep, tired voice. He didn't say anything but placed the cell phone by the piano. He heard the other line saying hello again but he ignored it before he started playing.

Silver music danced around the room and the other line turned quiet. Zero guessed Kaname was listening so he continued to play with all his heart.

He played for five minutes and when the piece ended, Zero snapped out of his world. His eyes quickly searched for his mobile and saw it still connected. He brought it near and placed it close to his ear. Kaname was not saying anything but Zero could hear his soft, calm breathe.

Zero smiled. "Sweet Dreams, Kaname." He wished, not expecting a reply since he knew the person on the other line had fallen asleep. But he was wrong.

"… Ze..ro… come back…" the pureblood mumbled before Zero heard the soft, even rhythm of Kaname's voice again.

'THUMP!' pink coloured his pale face, his chest felt painful and he felt a lump in his throat. He pursed his lips, clenching the cell phone closed to his heart. "Kana…me…!"

~*KaZe*~

The visit to the music store became frequent and the call too. Also Dr. Shou told him, the pureblood's condition had become stable and he hadn't run havoc after. His aura too showed calmness and peace.

Zero was glad to hear such good news but something else started to worry him now. His due time wass nearing and he couldn't seem to calm down. He was agitated, scared and he was losing sleep. It was not healthy for the infant but Zero couldn't stop it.

Even though it's his second time pregnancy, he was worried. His first child was still-born, what if the second too? It scared him.

Zero shook his head. No, he has to stop thinking about this. He could still feel the baby's aura in him, strong and bright. He/she is not going to have the same fate as his deceased older brother.

"Zero-kun, Aidou-kun here to see you." Suddenly Dr. Shou's mother told him from the door.

Zero blinked and looked at the doorway. Aidou, the blonde noble entered the room as Dr. Shou's mom left.

Zero got up from his chair. "Hanabusa?"

"Hi, Zero." Aidou greeted shortly.

"Let's go to the living room. We can talk there." Zero suggested as he exited his room. But before he could lead the way, Aidu stopped him.

"Wait, Zero. I'm not here to talk. I'm here to take you back to Japan." the blue eyed noble told him straight away.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Shou told me to fetch you. Your due time is nearing right? Hitomi-sensei doesn't know how to handle your labour. Also Dr. Shou can't leave his post."

There was a moment of silent before Zero broke it. "Now?"

"Yes, now. Your flight is in an hours' time. To drive to the airport takes half an hour too. So pack your things fast." Aidou told him.

Zero nodded and headed to his cupboard. Aidou let a small smile graze his face as he turned. "I'll wait for you outside, ok?"

Zero nodded again. "Ok."

Aidou left and Zero never pulled his eyes away from the blonde until he was gone. What has gotten into him? He seems gloomy.

-birth-~*KaZe*~

Upon arriving to Japan, Zero stayed at his old house, the Kiryuu's residence. He stayed there and kept a low profile. Dr. Shou came sometimes to check on him but most of his time, he spent alone. Also he had his piano tuned and as routine; he played some pieces of piano for Kaname through the cell phone without speaking to the said pureblood even once. Kaname also didn't know it was Zero who called him since he had changed his number.

That was two weeks ago, today Dr. Shou was supposed to come for his check-up but he was running late.

For a few hours now, he had been having cramps in his lower regions. He had told Dr. Shou about it and the said doctor told him, he was going to be there pronto but still he hadn't arrived yet.

All the waiting made him thirsty so he went into the kitchen and had some water to drink. He put the glass away quickly when dizziness hit him suddenly. Zero held his head and staggered backwards, leaning against the kitchen island. His vision blurred, slowly sliding to the floor. He felt energy leaving him and starting to see black spots. His head hit the floor and he could hear his own heavy breathing.

'What's going on? I'm losing consciousness.'

From the corner of his eyes, he could see his cell phone lying at his side and he picked it up. The light was flashing and Zero flipped it opened. 'Is it Shou-sensei?'

"Hel—ha—lo?" Zero strained himself to talk normally.

"…"

"Sensei? Where are—you?" Zero tried

"… Kiryuu?" Zero felt a jolt. He felt like crying.

"Ka—Kaname... help me. It—it's painful."

"Kiryuu? What's going on? Where are you?" Kaname sounded awfully concerned for someone who didn't remember having any relation with Zero except being enemies.

Suddenly his eyes widened as a shock of pain assaulted him. "Ahh!" he was panting. "Kana…me…" he muttered before finally darkness engulfed him.

~*KaZe*~

"Ro…Ze…Zero…can you hear me?" Zero heard Dr. Shou's voice faintly as he saw a blur of the said doctor's figure.

"Shou- sen… sei…" He mumbled before going back into the dark world.

~*KaZe*~

The second time he regained conscious, he saw he was in his room and Dr. Shou was preparing for his labour. Then he drifted into unconsciousness again.

~*KaZe*~

The third time he woke up was by a wave of pain. He regained his consciousness fully. His lilac orbs looked around searching for the doctor as he had hard time breathing.

Dr. Shou came into sight with his white working coat. He brushed Zero's wet hair backwards and whispered. "Breath like how I taught you before Zero. In…. Out… In… Out…." The doctor continued to give guidance until he was satisfied with the way Zero was breathing and handling the pain.

"I'm going to give you anaesthetics now." Zero was told before he felt a needle pinch his artery. The drugs kicked in right away. In seconds he was oblivious to the world.

~*KaZe*~

The next time he woke up it was already morning. The birds were chirping and the sun light was streaming into the room through the windows. His room was strangely reeking like the hospital and Zero disliked it very much.

He tried to get up, to get out of the room but as soon as he moved a muscle, he double over in pain. "A…a..ah…" he cried out, holding his almost flat abdomen. Eh?

Zero glanced down. He was not pregnant anymore. Then he remembered yesterday's event. "Sho—Shou-sensei!" He called. Silence greeted him. "Sensei!" he called again and when he didn't get any response, he carefully got up from the bed and wobbled out of his room.

He heard sounds from the next room so he headed towards it. It was his old room; he made it into the baby's room.

Zero pushed the door room, his senses were still confusing so he didn't sense whose aura it was in the room. So it was a shock for him to come across the eyes of Kaname Kuran, who was holding a bundle of blankets in his arms.

Zero paled.

"Weird? There are two Zero's." the pureblood uttered, blinking in confusion.

~*KaZe*~

"He's in complete withdrawal." Dr. Shou's voice reached deep into Zero's mind.

Zero glanced at the pureblood, watching him, staring at the baby in the crib; his slender pointing finger in the baby's grip. His eyes were content but at the same time lack of recognition. It was as if he didn't know what was going on around him or where he was.

"Why isn't he in deep slumber?" Zero asked.

"No. He is in deep slumber alright. It's his instinct moving his body now. Something must have awakened his instincts when he was in the process of withdrawing and brought him here."

"So he is mostly like a doll?" Zero asked.

"Yes, if you are referring to a doll that doesn't use its brain. He doesn't think, he doesn't have will and he doesn't lie. He just has feelings and moves according to his guts rather than brain."

"Oh…" Zero mumbled. He glanced again at the pureblood, catching his eyes with his own. He was closer than he thought which startled him a bit.

"You're bleeding." The pureblood said and without much shame, pulled Zero's clothes upward—he was wearing one of those hospital gowns with nothing under—showing his lower region and his surgery stiches.

Zero yelped, blushing in embarrassment while the physician in the room didn't care. "He only got a day, so make use of it wisely, Zero. After this, he'll fall asleep for sure and forget everything." The physician informed as he disappeared from sight.

The silver teen didn't have time to answer since he suddenly felt something wet trail over his wounds. Zero grasped a hold of Kaname's shirt, pushing his shoulder away. "Stop it, Kaname. What are you doing?" Zero squirmed.

Kaname held Zero by the hips, holding him in one place as he licked the opened wound, chasing the blood that was trickling down the hunter's abdomen and thigh.

"AH…! St—op it. No…" Zero protested as he felt the pureblood sneaky hand against his inner thigh while the other wrapped around his waist. "No… Stop to—uching at weird place, Kaname."

*However Kaname continued his ministration, having no attention to leave his mates' wound unattended. Zero bit his lower lip, he knew he shouldn't feel like this; after getting out of a surgery and everything and Kaname's action was only to heal his wound—but he couldn't help from feeling the heat building up in him and the pleasure from the pureblood's skilful tongue against his skin.

~*KaZe*~

"Kana—me…" Zero moaned. The two of them had changed location, leaving the baby's room and into the master room. They both ended up in bed with Zero straddling Kaname's laps while the pureblood was holding the prefect's waist. Their lips were on each other. Finally Zero pulled away and rested his forehead against the purebloods.

"Zero?" Kaname called. His voice sounding confused.

"Our child…" Zero paused. "He lived." The prefect voiced out of relief.

Kaname blinked.

Zero's body shook and Kaname pulled him closer in an embrace. In response, Zero wrapped his arms around the pureblood's neck, breaking down the next moment.

"I was so afraid, Kaname. I was afraid if I would lose him like I lost Tsubasa." Zero confessed. Tsubasa was the name of the child he lost during his first pregnancy. He still remembered Dr. Shou''s words. Male pregnancy was dangerous and the chance of the baby living was small.

"Shh… it's ok, Zero. Koori is healthy. He will live and have a wonderful life." Kaname whispered, comforting Zero as he rubbed Zero's back in small circles.

Zero blinked, cocking his head. "Koori?" he hiccupped.

"Kiryuu Koori, I decided on the name for our child." Kaname replied.

Zero slowly pulled away from the embrace, studying Kaname's face deeply. He frowned. "Are sure? It's ok for him to be a Kiryuu?"

Kaname chuckled. "So, I take it you agree with Koori then?"

Zero nodded. "Koori sounds lovely."

"It is… also for your earlier question, I don't care if he's a Kuran or Kiryuu. He's still our child."

Zero hugged Kaname again. "Thank you Kaname…" Zero smiled though his eyes darkened second later. "So… are you letting me go then?"

Kaname shook his head. "Never, Zero. I'll never let you go as long as I live…" he paused, placing his palm on Zero's cheek, cradled it as he stared deeply into Zero's lilac orbs. "I love you so much to let you go."

Zero was speechless.

Kaname raised his other hand and cradled Zero's other cheek, bringing Zero's face closer till their foreheads touched. The pureblood had his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Zero. I didn't answer you last time… I was so afraid if I told you I loved you, you'd be disgusted and left me."

Zero's eyes widened before he hit Kaname's shoulder. His eyes were teary again. "You idiot! You should have just told me!"

Kaname glanced up at Zero, staring up into his eyes. "You're not disgusted?"

'How could this man be so clueless?' "Of course not! I love you. Why would I be disgusted?" Zero sobbed. He wiped his tears with both of his knuckled. "I was waiting for you to say that. I was waiting for you to say I meant something to you. I waited so long but you never said anything." Zero cried.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you and I confessed but you would never believe me." Zero hit Kaname's chest. "Why won't you believe me? Why did you brush me off? Am I just a kid in your eyes?" Zero asked, hitting Kaname again. Zero had once confessed to Kaname when they were kid but Kaname brushed it as brotherly love. Then whenever he said he loved the pureblood, Kaname always found a reason to brush it off.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again. "You were still so young back then. I really thought you said it in brotherly way."

Zero glared at the pureblood. "Stupid! If so why would I marry you?" Zero retorted. "Even if I was a child, I knew there was no marriage between two guys. Not in a human way at least and even if vampires allowed it, I'm a vampire hunter. They surely wouldn't approve of it. Besides, I'm strong enough to protect myself. I agreed because I already had feelings for you."

Zero began to cry again while Kaname frantically tried to calm the silver hunter. He pulled the hunter into a hug, stroking his hair. "I guess I was stupid after all"

"Damn right." Zero said though it was muffled but he was pretty sure the other heard him.

Silence...

Kaname chuckled before he kissed Zero's temple. "I love you Zero and I will forever."

Zero pushed himself up. "I love you too." He said and they kissed.

~*KaZe*~

The next morning, Kaname fell into a complete sleep. Dr. Shou and Aidou sent him back to the Kuran house where he was put under the physician's care by Yuki.

A year later he woke up and a party was held to celebrate. Fatefully, he woke up on Koori's first birthday. The party was grand and every vampire was invited. Zero didn't go to see Kaname anymore. Shou-sensei said Kaname didn't remember anything anymore. His only memory of Zero was from the first time they met at Cross place until the day Shizuka's death. Zero was a little glad because if the pureblood remembered, he would be in another fit like last time. Though Zero was still sad Kaname had forgotten about him again.

Zero shook his head. No need to feel sad, Kaname was going to be happy and healthy. That's all that mattered now. Besides, Zero took all precautious to connect the bond again and made it almost invisible for Kaname to feel so that Kaname wouldn't go crazy again because of the bond.

However he was more worried about the rumour about Yuki's change in behaviour. She became more unreasonable, cold and demanding. Zero guessed it must have been because she remembered something from the past.

Zero just had hoped Yuki didn't get the wind of Koori's existence. Talking about that, Ichiru almost blew it off. He went to the party held for Kaname's awakening and got in touch with Kaname in blessing a charm he had made for Koori.

Though it was weird how Kaname agreed to Ichiru suspicious request. What did Ichiru say to the pureblood to make the pureblood agree?

Zero didn't know and Ichiru was being an ass with not telling him or ran way when he asked.

Another three years passed and Koori had grown into a loveable and smart boy though he was a bit spoilt. He was cheerful and got an innocent smile that won people's heart all over. He also had no problem making friends with people of all ages.

But something worried Zero. Last week, Koori asked about his dad and Zero had reacted badly to the question. Koori cried right after and had been sulking in his room. He seemed normal the next day but soon Zero noticed something was wrong with the boy. He didn't have an appetite and he was losing sleep too.

Zero was stuck. He wanted to comfort Koori but he knew the reason the boy was like that was because of the issue with his dad. Zero couldn't let Koori know his dad was out there, who cared about him. Koori would surely go to find his dad.

That was why Zero lied (scream) to Koori that he hated Koori's dad. He could tell Koori that his dad was no longer with them, dead but he couldn't stand the thought of Kaname being dead so he settled with the hate.

~*KaZe*~

"Come on, Zero. Please only this once." Aidou pleaded as he took the first step into the house.

Zero raised an eyebrow towards Aidou. "Why are you so persistence to make me go to your birthday party? You didn't whine this much last year or the years before." Zero asked suspiciously.

"Well because years ago, Kaname-sama came to mine. But last year he didn't turn up in the last minute and this year too."

Zero went silent when Kaname's name was mentioned. It had been long since he heard that man's name. The last time he heard about Kaname was when Aidou came to tell him, Kaname postponed his marriage after waking up and was looking for him.

"So, I'm just a second alternative for you huh, Hanabusa?" Zero huffed, faking hurt.

Aidou smiled awkwardly. "Don't be like that, Zero. You know what I mean. Besides, you hate parties so I never force you to go to one before."

"What's the different now?" Zero asked a matter of fact.

Come on, Zero. Don't be like that. Only this once ok? I don't have any companions lately."Aidou cried. "Akatsuki and Ruka are always busy and this year is the worst. There's a probability they won't make it to my party." Tears started to run down Aidou's cheeks.

Zero jerked behind, surprised.

"I'm lonely! Come on, Zero. Come to my party. Please…" Aidou looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"No." Zero still stuck with his decision.

More tears rolled down Aidou's cheeks and he started wailing wildly. Zero flinched at the loudness and closed both his ears with his hands.

"Hanabusa, pipe down. Koori has just fallen asleep and he has trouble sleeping lately too." Zero called.

Aidou didn't stop and Zero sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll go. Where is it?"

A smile quickly painted Aidou's face. "At my house. I sent you my invitation card, right? All the information is in there."

"Emm…" Zero replied lazily.

"Thanks." Aidou hugged the man before leaving with birds dancing around him.

Zero gazed at the sight, expressionlessly. "He must be really bored." The hunter said before turning his attention to the birthday card which was on the table with the rest of his mail.

Zero sighed. "I hope Hanabusa isn't planning anything with this."

**_End chapter…._**

**_Review please…._**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for reviewing for the previous chapters. I don't really remember if I had replied to all the reviews so I would like to thank all reader who reviewed my fic and those who read my works. SVD chapter 12 is in process of beta-ing so I'm going to update it soon. Also here another short one-shot of SVD prequel. Its un-beta. So excuse the grammar mistake.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>He was the president of Hunter Association and he was the youngest hunter to achieve the title in history. He also held a power to kill pureblood and because of that power, everyone feared him. The hunter was no exception.<p>

After he sealed Kana-san's memory, he returned back to his house. He continued his daily life as the Hunter President, nothing had changed but the loneliness he felt was obvious. Only he had the memory, only he knew of the truth and only he remembered. Everyone else had forgotten the instant Kana-san woke up after his memory was sealed. Even the doctor didn't remember anything.

It had led to stress and soon he accidentally made a wish for someone to remember for him, to take away the loneliness and to know the truth. The desire was too strong and his power was influenced by it.

Then unconsciously, his wish was grunted by his own power. Ichiru who was killed by his uncle soon after he was born, was reborn. Zero's memory was temporarily given to Ichiru with condition the memory will be returned when the time had come.

Selfishly, he had Ichiru held the entire burden while keeping him company, away from his loneliness. He had his desire fulfil. He no longer knew the truth, no longer remembered the time he had spent with his beloved husband and no longer lonely. Ichiru was there for him.

He also altered two hunters, a married couple without child's memories to be their parents. He had created a false family with his power. His power which could create and destroy thing at the same time.

It was egoistic but it was all unconsciously done. He had broken down under the stress and depression and his instinct and power took control, trying to satisfy its master.

Now, he knew why he didn't remember much about Ichiru before he was ten years old. However that was not all. He was tired of his responsible as the Hunter President; he didn't want to be one anyway. So he had picked the most honest and enthusiastic hunter to be his replacement.

That replacement was the current President of said association. That man had his memory altered too on how he achieved his status. He had done this all in one go with all his power but resurrecting his dead twin was found to be harder than his power could handle. So that's why Ichiru received a weak body.

Ichiru had died again. This times to reactive the sleeping power in him, the power that could both create and destroy. His younger twin's body didn't receive much damage. Because of the sense of guilt, Zero asked Dr. Shou to take and froze Ichiru's body. His body was then sent to China but since he had to go back to Cross, he had Ichiru's body transferred to his old house.

Ichiru's body slept in there for almost a year before Zero resurrected Ichiru again but using a different kind of spell which didn't bind Ichiru to anything except for sharing a fragment of Zero's soul.

However Ichiru wasn't really happy that he was revived again.

"Nii-san. What the fuck? Again?!" Ichiru screamed right away when he realized what was happening.

"Don't cuss, Ichiru. You just regain your life. Don't add a sin to your tab so soon." Zero calmly said.

Ichiru jumped off the cold bed he was put on. "Screw that." the younger twins spurred. Ichiru cracked his joint, relieving himself from the stiffness. "Anyway, how long had it been? My body feels so stiff and why is it so cold in here?"

Ascending the stair to leave the basement, Zero replied without looking at Ichiru. "Almost a year and it's cold because it below zero degree down here since I have to preserve your body from decaying."

Ichiru followed Zero up the stairs. "Ew… somehow I found your words are disgusting right now." Ichiru's face paled.

"It's the truth." Zero spoke without much care before suddenly he was surprised by a small chubby arms wrapping around his legs, at the basement door.

"Momie." A light-hearted giggled was heard. Ichiru couldn't help but to feel at ease hearing it that he couldn't register the fact the child had called his brother mommy and the said brother had picked up the child into his arm and cuddled him.

"Oh, mommy little angel had woke up. Did koori have a nice sleep?" Zero spoke so tenderly, it snapped Ichiru out of his trace.

"Nii-san… who is this? Ichiru asked, peeking over his brother shoulder to get a good look of the toddler who seemed couldn't be more than a year old.

Zero whirled around to face him. "Koori. My child and he is your nephew." Zero told with a smile which shocked Ichiru more than it should. The toddler's big innocent and curious lilac orbs stared at him while his wild silver hair shone so proudly, informing him of the facts the child was really a Kiryuu.

"WHAT?! Who's the mother?" Ichiru exclaimed so loudly it made Koori flinched and looked at him weirdly, his big eyes watering while his red lips quivered.

"I am." Zero frowned at Ichiru, disapproved of his younger twin loud tone. The older silverette pulled his child closer to him, rocking him up and down to calm the said boy. "Shush, Uncle Ichiru didn't mean any harm. Don't cry." He whispered closed to the toddler's ear.

Ichiru's eyes widen. He knew his brother ability to carry a child but never would he guess the child survived. Zero's spell to achieve ability to get pregnant was incomplete. But what he really wanted to know was the identity of the child's father. Zero had only loved Kuran Kaname, he won't accept other but the last time he checked, Zero and Kaname were enemies and couldn't stand each other presence. "! Then who's the father?"

"Kana-san." Zero mumbled under his breath, his gaze darkened but it went unnoticed by Ichiru since Zero was hiding his face in Koori's shoulder.

Ichiru's expression brightened. "My plan work?!"

Zero shook his head. "No, he is with Yuki."

"Eh?"

"He loves me but… he no longer remembers our time together. I erased it." Ichiru startled gaze met Zero's cold one.

"Wh—what do you mean? Nii-san! Did you let another chance slip away again?!" Ichiru screamed, starling Koori causing him to wail.

Zero moved Koori away from the fuming Ichiru, turning his back to his twin while soothing Koori. "It doesn't matter. As long as I know he loved me…" Zero's expression softened. "I'm satisfied."

"But!"

"Besides! He gave me Koori, the proof of our love. I can't ask for more than this." Zero uttered lastly before leaving Ichiru alone at the basement door while he left to Koori's room.

* * *

><p>Thankfully after a long talk with Ichiru, he let the topic about Kaname go. He got on the wrong shoe with Koori, scaring the boy to tears but they got off really well with each other. Ichiru was great at dealing with kid or should he say that Ichiru was being a child so no wonder he got so well with Koori. They have the same track of mind.<p>

Koori also could tell him and Ichiru apart without a second pause which was a bit surprise since Zero looked exactly like Ichiru with his shoulder length hair and his tattoo gone. He had no time to cut it yet.

"Nii-san!" Zero was snapped out of his thought when Ichiru came in running into the house.

"Yes?"

Ichiru was pale, his forehead was bleeding and he seemed like he had ran a marathon. "Koori! Something is wrong with Koori!"

Zero didn't have to be told twice. He ran out of the house, locating his son by his aura, only to stand in stupor when he spotted the boy. Ichiru caught up next to him.

"Wha—what happened?" Zero asked as he looked up at the glacier that was as tall as a mountain in front of him with Koori froze in it, strangely in a calm sleep.

"Level E. There are too many and some of them got to Koori. He was screaming so loud when suddenly there was a bright light and there he was, in the ice. Also the group of level E were gone in instant."

Zero looked around, the amount of sand pile was a lot around Koori's ice so that's mean they were dead.

Zero's mind started brainstorming really fast to figure out the situation. It was Koori's first time stepping out of the house. Zero was positive he didn't feel any level Es earlier. Also the numbers of vampires appearing so sudden was suspicious.

Also what is this ice? Is it Koori's power? Koori was a level B vampire after all. So the glacier is protection shield against the level Es?

Suddenly Zero saw a tint of red on Koori's knee. "Ichiru did Koori scraped himself?"

Ichiru blinked. "Yes, he felt down second before the ambush." He answered.

Everything seemed to click at the time. His head instantly snapped up at the cracking sound and noticed Koori's ice was crumbling. The child immediately fell and with Zero's quick reflex, he caught his son, cradling him in his arms.

Zero sighed in relief before he tensed when his hunter alarm alerted him of the increasing number of vampires around the area.

"Nii-san. More are coming." Ichiru told, eyes on the red eyes vampires lurking in the shadow.

"I know." Zero replied. "Run to the house and cleaned Koori's wound." The older silverette handed Koori to Ichiru before pulling bloody rose out. "I'll handle them."

Ichiru nodded and started running towards the house. The vampire was going to go after him but Zero quickly put up a charm around his house. The vampires immediately hung back.

Zero scratched his not itchy head. "I guess Koori have high potent blood after all."

* * *

><p>Zero sighed. "Ichiru!" he called out. "Bring me the hair dryer."<p>

A minute later, Ichiru came running down the stairs and gave his brother the said thing. He stared in amazed at the sight of frozen Aidou. "It's really getting out of control, Koori's power."

"Yeah." Zero turned on the hair dryer and blew it towards the frozen blond noble. "I called Hanabusa here to teach Koori how to control him power but… I didn't expect him to get frozen like this… did he fail or did he pick a fight with Koori again?" Zero mused.

"It's probably the second one, I guarantee."Ichiru replied back.

Zero sighed again. "This is not getting anywhere." The older twin put away the hair dryer. "Koori's power is getting stronger; I can't melt this ice anymore with the hair dryer."

Ichiru blinked at his twin. "Then what do you suggest? We use the water heater? Pour hot water on him?" the younger twin smirked sadistically at his own suggestion.

Zero shook his head. "No. That won't work. I already tried it just now and asking Koori would be out of the question since the boy still can't control his power."

"Then?"

Zero was quietly thinking before coming to a decision. "We have no choice. I have to use my power."

Ichiru raised an eye brow. "Why didn't you use it on the first place? It saves a lot of time."

"Because then there won't be anything to suppress the visibility of the bond I shared with your brother-in-law."

Ichiru nodded. "Oh…so that was why you didn't use your hunter power anymore."

Zero nodded.

* * *

><p>Zero closed the door to Koori's room behind him carefully. It was Koori's nap time and he just got the hyper child to sleep. He was extra excited since today is his first birthday.<p>

Suddenly, Zero's eyes were fixed on Ichiru who was in black formal suit. "Are you going anywhere? You know today is Koori's birthday right?"

Ichiru nodded without looking at his brother. He left the corridor and descended the stairs as his bother followed. "I have a little appointment. I'll be back quick. Koori's party started at eight, right?" Ichiru asked. Although he was saying party, the only guests will be attending was Zero's close cycle consisting his master, Doctor Shou, Aidou and Kaito.

Zero was still keeping Koori's existence low profile. The hunter council system still needed some alternation so he was keeping Koori hidden for now.

"Yes. So don't be late."

Ichiru waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." He said so care freely as he left the house.

Zero stared at Ichiru's figure for a lot longer before he closed the door and headed to the kitchen to prepare for Koori's birthday party.

* * *

><p>A car stopped in front of Ichiru and he got in the passenger seat. He closed the door and greeted the driver, Aidou.<p>

"Yo, Hanabusa. Is it true? Kuran Kaname woke up?" Ichiru asked.

"Of course." Aidou drove away. "Why would I lie about it?"

"I know but… I find it really unbelievable that that guy would wake up on his son first birthday. Somehow it doesn't feel like it was a coincident."

"Nothing is a coincident in this world, Ichiru. It's fate." Aidou spoke so serious.

The hunter eyed the vampire, agreeing with him before he relaxed in his seat. "Yeah, you're right… so how the situation with the Kuran's grand awakening party? It's really sudden don't you think since he just woke up this morning."

Aidou made a turn. "Yes, I supposed but Yuki-sama was so eager so we the lower status vampire had made it happened somehow. I'm glad I am not the project leader. It was really crazy."

"Oh, you're not? I thought you or Souen would be the leader since you two are so obsessed with Kuran-sama."

The blonde shook his head. "Naturally it would be either of us but Yuki-sama appointed Ichijou to be the leader."

"Ooo…"

"Also, since I haven't see Kaname-sama yet I don't know if it true but someone told me Kaname-sama hadn't say a word since he woke up."

"Not even to Yuki?"

"Yeah, not even to the princess."

* * *

><p>"Waiter" Ichiru quickly pulled a smile when yet again he was called. He glided towards the noble who had called him, taking his empty glass before the noble took a glass of wine from the tray Ichiru was holding.<p>

The noble then walked away to gossip around. Ichiru sighed inwardly as he looked around. He felt tired serving and pretending to be a waiter at the pureblood's awakening party. It's already been three hours and he still didn't see the said pureblood anywhere.

"I'm totally going to be late for Koori's birthday if this goes on any further." The silver waiter mumbled. Why was he pretending to be a waiter? Well with this he can moved around more easily and won't seemed suspicious to other though he had to work like this.

Ichiru was so into his thought, he didn't realize someone had snuck up behind him and pulled him into a room.

"Gyahhh!"

'TUD!'

Ichiru hissed in pain, rubbing his head which had bumped with the floor. Someone had pulled him into a room and pushed him to the floor, hard. "What the heck—?" his word was cut off when a steel strong arm was thrust to his neck and his body was held down by someone weight.

Sensing danger, he immediately opened his eyes and searched for his perpetrator. Dark confused ebony orbs met his startled lilac's.

"Who are you? You're not Zero. Why do you have my mate scent?" a deep voice snapped Ichiru out of his stupor.

"Wha—eh?" Ichiru was confused. _'Mate? Does he refer to Nii-san or Yuki? I didn't even see Yuki or go near her to have her scent on me.' _The silverette was even confused when he remembered what his brother told him about Kaname's memory state. The pureblood shouldn't even care about Zero. Also didn't Hanabusa say the guy won't even speak a word?

"Who are you my wife lookalike?" the pureblood continued to asked and Ichiru finally noticed the unrecognized gaze of the pureblood. The pureblood didn't know who he is.

"I'm his younger twin." Ichiru raised an eyebrow.

In respond Kaname narrowed his eyes. "My wife brother does no longer exist. Speak the truth. Who are you?"

"I'm Zero-niisan's brother, Ichiru! Why are you acting like you don't recognize me?" the hunter shouted but then began to mumble about how he had died twice and revived again, twice.

"Zero told me of his brother, Ichiru." Kaname got up, releasing Ichiru from his deadlock. The younger teen quickly took a few deep and quick breaths though he didn't realize he was suffocating just now. He got up and saw the pureblood had taken a seat by the open window. He was looked lonely somehow with the wind blowing his hair and the longing expression he was wearing.

"Hey, tell me Zero's lookalike, where is my Zero?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. Nii-san will get angry at me."

Silence.

Ichiru was nervous. He heard from Doctor Shou, that the pureblood would go back to normal upon waking up from his long slumber but looking at him now, Ichiru didn't have much confident to agree so. The pureblood still looked like he's lost and the fact he referred Nii-san as his wife… isn't it like he had all his memory, even the seal one?

The rustling sound of clothes pulled Ichiru's attention to the pureblood that was now looking at him. "Then, tell me this, how is my son? It his first birthday today, isn't it." Kaname said more of a statement than question.

* * *

><p>Ichiru was in the car again with Aidou and they already arrived back to the house Ichiru shared with his brother and nephew. They had just left the Kuran's awakening party and now the blonde noble is on the phone with his cousin, Kain Akatsuki while Ichiru was eyeing the blonde, listening close to the conversation.<p>

"Alright, I understand. Tell me if there any change… ok, bye." The blonde finally said, ending the call and put his cell phone away in his pant pocket before turning his eyes to Ichiru.

"Kaname-sama is awake and surprisingly he didn't remember anything of earlier and he's back to normal. Akatsuki said it was like he had just had his awakening rather than regained conscious after fainting."

"Oh…" Ichiru grew quiet as he stared at his laps. "It was rather shocking though, just now." Actually Ichiru's intention going to the party was to get Kaname to bless a charm he made for Koori. Maybe by using the ancient charm, Koori can have a little control of his power.

He was afraid the pureblood won't agree since he won't be remembering anything about his intimate relationship with Zero and of course about his son upon waking up. But to delight and surprise, the pureblood remembered.

He is only guessing but maybe Kaname knew something like this would happen. Maybe he had predicted Koori's condition after birth. Maybe he had sense something like the child can't control his power would happened so he had put it as his last wish to remember and do something about it before his mind blocked everything which put him to sleep in the first place.

Maybe Ichiru is right since right after the pureblood bless the charm, he collapsed. "That guy, even when he almost dies he's still manipulative." Ichiru mumbled to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Aidou asked, too concentrated on diving to catch Ichiru's words. The silver haired teen shook his head.

"Hmm… really? Whatever then. We're already here and we're late."

Ichiru was reminded of his worry earlier. His face paled as a frown decorated his trouble expression. "Ah…a… I hope Nii-san won't get angry."

* * *

><p>A few years later, Koori is four years old.<p>

One evening Koori came home crying, his shirt was dirty and his hair was messy as if he had rolled in the dirt all day long.

Upon hearing the cry of his child, Zero ran getting to the child. He kneeled in front of the child, concern as he used a towel to wipe Kooi's tears. "Shush… Koori. Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourselves" Zero asked, guessing from the Koori's dirty state.

Koori shook his head, sobbing before his teary eyes met his mom. "Mommy, is Koori a bad boy?" Koori asked.

Zero frowned. "Of course not. Why are you asking, baby?"

Koori sobbed some more. "Because… because Koori doesn't have a daddy…hic… They said Koori is a bad boy so …hic…daddy left Koori." Then Koori started to wailed, feeling sadness filled his heart.

Zero froze. He was angry at the one who had saddened his child but the same time he was panicking because of the issue about Koori's dad being brought up.

"Who… who said it?" Zero stuttered.

But Koori didn't answer Zero as he continued to cry. Hearing the sadness in his son's cry, Zero's eyes shadowed by sadness as he pulled his son into his embrace, hugging the child tight, giving him all the love he could. He felt his chest tightened when Koori hugged him back and he just couldn't hold his tears at that time.

* * *

><p>When Ichiru got home, the house was pit dark since none of the light was on. He didn't come home late and surely it's not Kooori's or Zero's sleep time yet. Ichiru entered the house consciously and called out.<p>

"Nii-san, are you home? I'm back." He then flicked the living room's light. "Aaah!" he squeaked in shock when his eyes met sight with Zero staring in space, sitting on the couch. When Ichiru had calmed down a little, he rubbed his chest in soothing manner.

"God, Nii-san! Answer me if you're at home. You almost cause me a heart attack." Ichiru whined.

"It's ok, I'll revive you back with a fragment of my soul." Zero answered dazedly.

Ichiru sweat dropped but he felt something was wrong with his brother so he let it slipped. He moved and flopped beside his brother. "Is something wrong?"

Zero didn't answer at first nor did he move at all. It was like he was a doll without life.

"Brother?"

"Am I a bad mother, Ichiru? Am I not enough?" Zero suddenly blurred.

Ichiru blinked in confuse and a little shock. "What are you talking about? You're a good mom and the best one at that." Ichiru replied only to be startled later when he saw tears trickling down his brother usually prideful face. "What the—why are you crying?" Ichiru asked, caressing his brother back.

Zero sniffed. "Today, Koori asked about his dad. Whatever if he was a bad boy that's why his dad left him."

Ichiru was startled yet again. "What? How did Koori come to that conclusion?" The child had lived a sheltered life so he didn't know a lot of thing. For example, a man shouldn't be call mommy and a child should have mommy and daddy. When Koori was allowed to lay outside on his own, many things confused him and Zero had to explain everything to the child. He didn't even know there was man and women.

"I guess Koori blurred something about himself again to the brats at the playground and got verbally bullied."

Ichiru twitched. How dare they corrupt his nephew's mind. 'Wait till I get them.'

"I guess I really can't take Kaname's place and give as much love a child should get from his parents." Zero spoke softly, feeling down and depress.

Ichiru clicked his tongue. "Of course you can't take his place, Nii-san. He's Koori's father." Zero flinched. "But! Love can't be measure. You have given more than enough to Koori. I can guarantee that."

Zero rubbed his tears. "Thanks, Ichiru." He hugged his brother. "I don't what would I have done if you weren't here."

Ichiru chuckled. "I'm glad to be of help."

* * *

><p>The next time Ichiru came home, Koori was locking himself in his room, crying. Meanwhile Zero was in the kitchen, depressed. Ichiru sighed what happened now?<p>

Ichiru went into the kitchen. "What happened?"

Zero groaned, pulling at his hair. "I blow up at Koori. Argh! Koori is going to hate me."

Ichiru sighed again. "What did you get mad about?"

Zero bit his lower lips. "About Kaname."

"What did Koori ask? What did you say?"

"He was asking about his dad again. I panicked and I lost my composure. So I ended up shouting at him I hated his dad and I don't want to hear about Kaname again."

"Nii-san!" Ichiru exclaimed. His tone totally said Zero said something he shouldn't have.

"I know. I know. I shouldn't have said it."

"You know how Koori is. He'll keep to himself of his trouble and tried to solve it himself. And since he obedience and don't like to bother other, he'll follow your order and act like nothing happened tomorrow. You'll add to his stress, Nii-san."

"I know and since this is Koori we are talking about, he'll write this as an unspoken rule of his." Zero groaned again. Koori was loveable and so innocent but just last year, they discovered there more to the child than it seemed. He was more mature than any child of his age but at the same time, he still retained his child like behaviour. He was also less selfish than other and always held himself back when he thought he was a burden.

Ichiru pulled a chair and sat across Zero. "Why won't you just tell him? It's not like the child will go find him."

"… You know I can't even if I want too. Kaname doesn't know about Koori's existence. Also it's dangerous for him to be discovered by the council or Yuki. I can't risk that. Not right now at least."

"But… at least tell him, his dad is alive out there and loved him. He even remembers Koori and blesses that charm when logically he shouldn't be remembering anything about the boy and his relationship with you after sleeping for a year."

Zero was thinking, having a debate with his inner thought. He then stood abruptly. "No, I can't risk it. This will just have to be one of Koori's unspoken rules." Zero said and left the kitchen.

Ichiru watched him left and sighed again. "Why is this so complicated?"

* * *

><p>Like Ichiru had guess, Koori acted like nothing happened the next day. His smile was back to his face, he played like usual but after a few days, Zero noticed Koori didn't have much appetite and he was losing sleep too.<p>

Zero was stuck. He wanted to comfort Koori but he knew the reason the boy was like that was because of the issue with his dad. Zero couldn't let Koori know his dad was out there, who cared about him. Koori would surely go to find his dad.

"Come on, Zero. Please only this once." Aidou pleaded as he took the first step into the house.

Zero raised an eyebrow towards Aidou. "Why are you so persistence to make me go to your birthday party? You didn't whine this much last year or the years before." Zero asked suspiciously.

"Well because years ago, Kaname-sama came to mine. But last year he didn't turn up in the last minute and this year too."

Zero went silent when Kaname's name was mentioned. It had been long since he heard that man's name. The last time he heard about Kaname was when Aidou came to tell him, Kaname postponed his marriage after waking up and was looking for him.

"So, I'm just a second alternative for you huh, Hanabusa?" Zero huffed, faking hurt.

Aidou smiled awkwardly. "Don't be like that, Zero. You know what I mean. Besides, you hate parties so I never force you to go to one before."

"What's the different now?" Zero asked a matter of fact.

Come on, Zero. Don't be like that. Only this once ok? I don't have any companions lately."Aidou cried. "Akatsuki and Ruka are always busy and this year is the worst. There's a probability they won't make it to my party." Tears started to run down Aidou's cheeks.

Zero jerked behind, surprised.

"I'm lonely! Come on, Zero. Come to my party. Please…" Aidou looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"No." Zero still stuck with his decision.

More tears rolled down Aidou's cheeks and he started wailing wildly. Zero flinched at the loudness and closed both his ears with his hands.

"Hanabusa, pipe down. Koori has just fallen asleep and he has trouble sleeping lately too." Zero called.

Aidou didn't stop and Zero sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll go. Where is it?"

A smile quickly painted Aidou's face. "At my house. I sent you my invitation card, right? All the information is in there."

"Emm…" Zero replied lazily.

"Thanks." Aidou hugged the man before leaving with birds dancing around him.

Zero gazed at the sight, expressionlessly. "He must be really bored." The hunter said before turning his attention to the birthday card which was on the table with the rest of his mail.

Zero sighed. "I hope Hanabusa isn't planning anything with this." Zero thought of a conspiracy Aidou might did to make him meet Kaname but shook his head clear of it when he heard Koori's cry.

He stood and looked up in directly to Koori's room. "What are you dreaming about Koori? You are making me worry."

Zero mumbled to himself as he climbed up the stairs to Koori's room.

* * *

><p>Zero and Koori were standing in front of Aidou's mansion. They stared at the big mansion. Koori was awed.<p>

"Mommy, is this Mad-Hana's house?" Koori tugged at him.

Zero turned to Koori, smiling. "Yes." He then knelled down. He held Koori's shoulders, giving the child a little squeeze "Listen, Koori. Behave, ok? Remember, don't talk to stranger. Don't leave my side and don't charm anyone ok?" Zero asked since Koori had the tendency talking to stranger.

Koori nodded. "Yes, mommy."

Zero smiled and stood up before taking Koori's hand. "Alright, let's go wish Hanabusa a happy birthday."

Koori beamed. "Hai' and give him a present" Koori held the present box in his hands upward. Zero chuckled. Koori was really excited for his first friend birthday party.

* * *

><p>Koori was hyperactive when he saw all the sweets and cake prepared at the party and Zero had to restrain his son from eating too much since Koori easily got sugar rush. And when he did; Zero shivered, it was one troublesome situation to handle.<p>

Zero watched as Koori munched on a piece of chocolate cake. He smiled seeing Koori's cheek puffed like a squirrel.

Suddenly the room quiet down. Zero glanced around to see what the commotion was about and flinched. Immediately Zero grabbed Koori and hid behind a big pillar, hiding his presence. His heart beat accelerate and his breathe hitched.

"Kaname-sama! You made it." Aidou cheerful voice reached his ears as the blonde greeted the pureblood.

"Aidou, happy birthday." He heard the pureblood rich deep voice.

Zero's heart thumped even louder and it started to feel painful. 'Kaname? What's he doing here?' then Zero gritted his teeth. 'That Hanabusa! He planned this!'

"Mo—mmy." Come Koori's trouble cry.

"Em?" Zero looked down.

"Koori can't breathe." Koori whined and Zero finally realized he was holding Koori too tightly. Immediately he loosened his hold.

"Sorry, Koori."

"Em~" Koori gave a lazy respond as he continued to gobble down more cakes.

Feeling Kaname was getting near to his hiding place, Zero searched for an exit and made run for it before he found an empty room for him to hide in. he closed the door behind him before putting Koori down.

The boy walked to a couch and sat down while Zero pulled out his cell phone and texted Aidou to come and see him.

A few minutes later, the bond appeared and Zero instantly grabbed the noble's collar, bringing him near to his frowning face. He gave Aidou one of his famous deadly glares.

"What's the meaning of this? Hanabusa, it's not only Kain here with Ruka. Kaname's here too." Zero whispered dangerously. True at first Kain and Ruka weren't there at the party so Zero though Aidou was telling the truth. But when he saw Kaname earlier, he noticed Kain and Ruka came with the pureblood besides Ichijou.

"H—How should I know? They told me they couldn't make it. But suddenly they appeared." Aidou argued, trying to get Zero to release his hold and believe him.

"Seriously?" he asked, still suspicious of the blonde.

Aidou was having hard time breathing. "Seriously—I don't k—know."

Zero released Aidou and folded his arms against his chest. "Is he going to be here long?"

Aidou shrugged and Zero sighed. "I'm going to stay in here for a while. You go back to your party and tell me when he leaves ok?"

Aidou nodded and Zero waved his hand, dismissing the blond. The blonde complied immediately. The door closed and Zero sighed again, face palmed. :Ergh! What am I going to do? This is a dangerous situation." He thought out loud. Then he noticed the room was unusually quiet. He looked around.

"Koori?"

* * *

><p>Aidou sighed in relief. A smile was plastered on his face. 'I can't believe my plan worked!' he chuckled.<p>

"What so funny?" a voice asked but since Aidou was too into his world, he didn't recognize the voice.

"My plan to put Zero and Kaname-sama in one building worked." Aidou replied unconsciously, still overjoyed that his little plan worked without him getting in trouble.

"Oh…" the questioner smirked. "Who is Kaname-sama?"

"Of course Zero's secret crush and husband."

"Meaning, Koori's daddy?" a hope was filled in the voice.

Aidou nodded. "Of course Koori's daddy to—eh?!" Aidou's eyes widened and snapped his head to the direction the voice had come from, finally realized he wasn't talking to the little voice in his head. There was no one by side but his keen hearing caught the sound of small footsteps running around the corner. Aidou's blue orbs snapped to the sound and saw little body of a kid running away. "Koori?!"

He ran instantly to get the boy but when he rounded the corner, Koori was no were in sight. "Oo—oh~" Aidou paled.

"Hanabusa!" Zero's voice startled him. "Have you seen, Koori?—oh! You're so pale. Did you see a ghost?" Zero asked, looking at him in worry.

'Yeah, mine.' Aidou thought. He shook his head hesitated and Zero suddenly grew suspicious.

"Anyway, do you know where Koori is?"

Aidou gulped. "Erm… about that…" the blonde looked scared out of his wit.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well you know…" Aidou sweated. "About Koori… I acceidentally told him about… Ka—Ka—"

Zero grew annoyed by Aidou's stutter. "What is it?! Speak up!"

Aidou flinched and blurred out. "IaccidentallytoldKooriaboutK aname-sambeinghisdaddy!"

Zero's eyes widen. "YOU WHAT?!"

Aidou cringed and put his palm together up on his head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Argh!" Zero growled, frustrated with Aidou. He then looked around. "Which way did he go?"

Aidou pointed to his left. "That way."

Zero started to the direction but not before glaring at the blond noble. "You're so dead, Hanabusa."

Aidou stiffed and when Zero was not in sight anymore, he let out the breath he was holding in. "I need a drink."

* * *

><p>Koori tilted his head, confused. "Eh? Where?" He didn't know how he ended up in a place full with trees. 'The forest? Mad-hana's mansion was surrounded by trees…' "Koori is outside?"<p>

Koori walked around more before he tripped on a vines and scrapped his elbow when he tried to break his fall. The sting coming from his wound made Koori's eyes pooled up with tears and not soon, he started to cry.

"Uwah~"

Koori held his knuckles to his eyes, wiping the tears though it was not stopping. He cried for a few minutes when he felt a gentle brush to his hair. A voice soothed his cry and he looked up into a gentle ebony orbs.

"Hey, are you ok?"

_**End chapter….**_

_**Review please….**_


End file.
